The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Iterative equalization may be employed by communication and/or data storage systems to detect and correct errors in received or recovered data. Iterative equalization is typically used on channels with dependencies between adjacent symbols such as hard disk drive channels. An iterative equalization system typically includes a channel detector and an iterative decoder that pass messages back and forth to decode data from the channel.
In some instances, e.g. in some time intervals or in certain sectors, code-words, or blocks of data, iterative equalization systems operate inefficiently by performing extraneous iterations at the channel detector, at the iterative decoder, or at both components. Performing extra iterations results in unnecessary power usage, which is undesirable, particularly in low power or mobile devices.